Turkey Disaster
by Ayooheather
Summary: Who knew cooking could be so hard? *Romanogers fluffathon


_Thanksgiving day_

Steve sat on the couch with a beer in hand while trying his best to focus on the Giants game. Typically, nothing could distract him when his Giants were on the tv but today was different. He could hear the banging of pots and pans from the kitchen as Natasha worked hard on preparing a traditional Thanksgiving dinner for them - Turkey, Mac and cheese, Mash potatoes, the whole nine yards. It wasn't a bad idea per say but if Steve were to be completely honest, Natasha wasn't exactly the best cook (not that he would ever complain because it was the thought that counted right? As a matter of fact, he would happily eat whatever she cooked no matter how unpleasant it might be - and he would do it with a smile). Besides, it wasn't entirely her fault that she wasn't exactly skilled when it comes to the kitchen department, Steve himself didn't know how to cook much either. With the kind of careers they had, it made it impossible to find time to actually learn to cook and even if they could cook (which they couldn't), they didn't have much time between missions to actually prepare meals for themselves. Hell, at times they were lucky to even be able to see each other. Which was why they opted for takeout most of the time - it was easy, time efficient, and filled their tummies.

Days prior, Steve had offered to go to the closet Boston Market to pick up their Thanksgiving dinner but Natasha insisted that she could make the meal all by herself, stating that she had been doing her homework by watching the food network channel as well as found a few "easy" recipes on pinterest (whatever that was). She was so excited and hell bent on being able to make their first homemade Thanksgiving dinner that Steve didn't have the heart to try to reason with her and talk her out of it. So he ended up agreeing with her, telling her it was a great idea (technically he wasn't lying just not expressing his full concern). He could hear his girlfriend mumble a few curse words and debated if he should ask to assist but decided against it. He had already been shooed out of the kitchen numerous times over the course of the morning after many failed attempts at helping with whatever she needed. It wasn't until the smell of burning filled the living room and the roaring sound of the fire alarm rang that he jumped off the couch and practically ran into the kitchen to make sure she was okay and the house wasn't on fire.

He saw Natasha struggling with taking the turkey out of the oven due to all of the smoke so he instinctively raced over and took control. He placed the turkey on the stove top before focusing his attention on Natasha. "Are you okay?" he examined her arms to make sure she wasn't burnt or have any other injuries. "Jarvis, can you please turn off the fire alarm. Everything is alright here."

 _Yes Captain._ The alarm immediately stopped after his request.

"I'm fine" Natasha sighed frustratedly. The turkey was completely burnt on the surface but raw on the bottom. "I can't believe I messed this up. I followed the directions step by step." Even though in reality, she had grown impatient and turned the heat up to try to speed the process up. She found it ridiculous that a turkey would take hours to actually be done cooking. She covered her hands over her face in embarrassment and wished she had taken Steve's offer to buy food. The only thing she wanted was to make a nice home cooked meal for her man - play housewife for once but she failed miserably. It was extremely frustrating. She could kill a person in a matter of seconds, take down enemies who were twice her size, yet she was defeated by a simple dinner.

Steve immediately wrapped his arms around his girlfriend to try and calm her down. "It's okay baby" he murmured into her hair as he rubbed small circles on her back to comfort her. He hated to see her so upset over something of no real importance.

"I'm starting to really believe I'm not cut out for this whole relationship thing" she murmured into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Steve pulled back just enough and tilted her face slightly so he could look her in the eyes. "Hey. You're a great girlfriend."

"I can't even cook you a simple meal" she shook her head and slightly pouted which made Steve chuckle. "It's not funny asshole" she punched him in the chest which only made him laugh harder.

"I'm sorry" he said and pulled her back to keep her from walking away. "But I mean it when I say you're a great girlfriend."

"Oh yeah?" she raised her eyebrow challengingly. "How?"

"For starters, your sex is amazing" he teased causing her to smile. "And you make me feel like I'm the luckiest man in the whole wide world."

"You're such a dork" she teased him back but started to feel better. Steve always knew what to say and do to make her feel better.

"More importantly, you put up with my shit. I don't think there's another girl in the world who would ever know how to deal with me" he added. It was true. Natasha was a fiercely strong woman. Despite popular beliefs, Steve wasn't perfect - he was well aware of his shortcomings but Natasha loved him unconditionally and he loved her back just as much. In his book, that's what mattered. He fell in love with her based on who she was as a person not her cooking skills.

"You bet your ass there isn't another woman in this world who could put up with your stubborn and hard headedness but don't worry babe. The sex makes up for it" she smirked before giving him a wink when she saw him start to blush. It amazed her how easy it was to make him blush after all this time. It was endearing and absolutely adorable - she liked to say it was apart of his charm. She leaned back on the counter before sighing. "What are we going to eat?"

Thankfully, Steve had carefully thought of a plan b, just in case something like this were to happen (not that he had expected it to but he was trained to always be prepared for the worst). "Don't worry baby. I've got this covered". He grabbed a trash bag and tossed out all the food init and tied it up before placing it by the door. Then he opened the fridge, took out a beer, and handed it to her. "Go relax. I'm going to throw this out and grab us some food" He grabbed the trash bag and pushed her toward the couch. "I'll be right back" he gave her a small peck and was on his way to salvage the rest of their Thanksgiving day. He wasn't about to let something as little as dinner ruin his day with his girlfriend.

The streets were empty due to the fact that everyone was spending the day with their loved ones so he was able to grab some food and make his way back home in less than an hour. With bags of food in his arms as he walked through the door, Natasha gave him an eyebrow raise, curious to what he had bought for them.

"You found someone who was actually open this late on Thanksgiving?"

Steve gave her a proud smile and placed the bag on the coffee table and pulled out a container. Natasha took it from him and opened it before falling into a fit of laughs. "We're having duck for Thanksgiving" It wasn't that she was complaining - she loved duck but it was still hilarious nonetheless. And sweet. Absolutely sweet of him. She dug through the other bag and noticed that he made an effort to get every single one of her favorite chinese dishes - even the little sugar donuts she had been obsessing over these past few weeks.

"There wasn't any other place open. Besides, Duck is a bird so it falls under the Thanksgiving category" He shrugged and handed her the chopsticks before taking a seat next to her. He wore that cute dopey smile on his face that Natasha found so cute. God. She was so helplessly in love with him. Who would have thought that the Black widow would ever be in love and with Captain America (out of all people)?

Natasha shook her head with a big smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to give him a long deep kiss.

"What was that for?" he said once he had a chance to catch his breath.

"For being such a great boyfriend. Thank you for dinner baby"

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Let's eat. Happy thanksgiving babe"

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too."


End file.
